1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, a transaction processing system, and a recording device.
2. Related Art
The cost of purchases made in stores and particularly restaurants, for example, is sometimes split between multiple parties with each party paying a portion of the bill. Technology related to producing receipts for each payer when the bill is shared is disclosed in JP-A-H9-330480, for example.
Information processing devices that store information based on print data for producing receipts in a database, and provide useful transaction-related information based on the stored information, are also known.
When a device that stores information based on print data such as in the information processing device described above stores information based on the print data for receipts that are produced when payment is split between multiple people, information that reflects processing the transaction appropriately to how the payment was split must be stored.